stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
Oodako
1960's Godzilla VS King Kong On the remote Faro Island, a young native boy named Chikiro was told to procure some narcotic berry juice in order to assist the treatment of Kinsaburo Furue. The boy rushed across the rocky shore and made his way into a relatively large, grassy hut. In the distance behind him, his mother called out as she searched for her child. Little did either the boy or his mother know that something else was approaching the hut. The slithering sounds of a giant octopus slowly became audible as it appeared from behind a small hill. Inside the hut, Chikiro's mother located and reprimanded the boy, but the terrifying sight of the collapsing roof completely shifted her attention. The giant octopus had climbed onto the hut, seeking the berry juice inside. Several hundred meters away, the Faro Island natives and the members of the TTV expedition came to learn of the awful situation. The islanders grabbed their spears, as Osamu Sakurai grabbed his firearm. The natives arrived on the scene and tossed their spears as Osamu fired upon the gigantic octopus. As the humans continued their campaign against the monster, Chikiro and his mother escaped the collapsing hut. Suddenly, a primal roar was heard... King Kong, the legendary ape, appeared behind a towering fence. He ripped the wooden gateway apart and threw the detached pieces at the octopus. The great ape approached the creature and lifted it, only to have the abomination latch onto its head. King Kong finally threw the octopus to the ground, and it slithered away as the gargantuan gorilla threw two boulders at its head. The defeated creature retreated toward the shore, and likely to the sea from whence it came. War of the Gargantuans/Frankensatein VS Baragon Screaming his victory to the countryside, Frankenstein cast down the freshly killed Baragon into the valley below. However the humanoid kaiju's triumph would be short lived. Hearing a horrible sucking like noise, Frankenstein turned and looked on as an enormous octopus shambled over the rocky landscape. How or why the cephalopod demon was so far inland completely baffled the crowds of surviving humans that looked on, as the two monsters prepared to lock in battle. The human behemoth wasted no time and rushed to meet the sea beast head on. He first tried hurling rocks, but these had little effect against the octopus' muscled hide. Frankenstein next moved to hand to hand, a move that would cost the giant in the end. Unable to cope against the kraken like beast's many limbs, Frankenstein found himself being dragged to a nearby cliff. Onlookers watched in complete disbelief and horror, when both monsters fell into the sea. On land Frankenstein might have had a chance, but in the sea he was completely helpless. Against an animal born from the sea, it wasn't long before he was dragged down into the cold depths, screaming his death cries into the waves. The giant octopus would resurface for human eyes a year later. Attacking a fishing boat among the darkness and fog, the creature sought to feed its insatiable hunger. Its meal was cut short however. Rising too from the thrashing waters, a towering green beast took hold of the multi-limbed adversary. Gaira, the green gargantua, born from the cells of Frankenstein himself, was attacking the beast that had killed its father. The slimy behemoth was completely overpowered by the giant's omnipotent strength. With little care, Gaira hurled the tentacle kaiju away. The vicious Gargantua sent the octopus into retreat, back into the black and safe confines of the ocean's depths.